The Green Eyed Monster
by thebeautifulbicky
Summary: Defining moments of Loki's life - why he is the person he is today, and what drove him to such lengths. Or perhaps just random scenes that make no sense. It depends. XD
1. The Green Eyed Monster

**So this will basically be my dumping grounds for short stories. Enjoy! ~~**

* * *

Tony Stark settled carelessly on the chair outside Loki's prison. His feet were up on the controls, one hand holding a book and the other feeding a bag of BBQ chips into his mouth.

Loki was sitting cross-legged on the ground with his eyes closed. He was completing meditation of paramount importance that would allow him greater control over his sceptre from a long distance, but the munching sounds and the occasional chuckle from the person sitting outside his glass entrapment was not helping.

'Will you stop that?' Loki hissed as Tony let out a cry of indignation at the book.

Stark glanced nonchalantly at him, and then shrugged. 'I'm not the one locked inside a prison with only a switch between it and 30 000 feet of thin air,' he said.

Loki gave a sigh of exasperation and resumed his meditation.

Tony's eyes wandered back to the book. 'Good read, you know.'

Loki's fists balled up. 'What is?' he said through clenched teeth.

'Othello,' he replied, waving the book at him. 'It's funny. I just read this line by Iago-'

Suddenly a simulacrum of Loki appeared in front of him, pointing his sceptre at Tony. He dropped Othello in surprise, although the god of mischief had already played this trick a few times.

'If you have nothing important to say,' the image snarled, 'I suggest you keep quiet, unless you want to find that your voice has disappeared. Imprisoned though I am, you may find that I can still perform simple spells through the glass.'

Tony audibly and visibly gulped, and his apathetic mask wasn't quite convincing.

'Do I make myself clear?' said Loki's image.

'Crystal,' answered Stark.

The image smiled evilly, though it seemed more like it was baring its teeth, and dematerialized.

Tony took a deep breath and stared at the real Loki, a smirk beginning to form on his face. 'I guess I do have to beware the green-eyed monster.'

* * *

**Geddit? Reviews please? =3**


	2. Footprints in the Snow

**The next few chapters will be focused on defining (or maybe funny) moments in Loki's life, as if looking through a photo album. Enjoy lah~**

* * *

The first thing you'd think was how lonely that figure seemed in the bleakness of the endless white snow. But when you looked closer and saw the expression of pure delight in the dark-haired boy's face, you would realize he was anything but lonely.

His arms were outstretched, as if trying to catch as many of the beautiful snowflakes as possible. Behind him was a long trail of footprints in the snow. It was obvious that he'd walked a long way to reach his destination. And the greatest testimony was that smile of unadulterated joy. His face was almost angelic in happiness.

He knew that later his mother would come and fetch him, then give him a severe scolding about not having enough clothes, and then something about princes being responsible - not that he ever listened.

But for the moment, he was the picture of innocence. He was not lonely, against all appearances. He didn't have to put on that mask that spoke of being a member of the royal family. He didn't have to pretend that he was proud of his brother, not jealous. In the snow, all his facades fell away and he finally felt like he truly _belonged_.

**HSC students... haha, geddit? =.=" I hate English. Review to make me feel better. **


	3. Shadow Trickster

**Still when Loki and Thor are kids.**

* * *

The blond's expression was quite comical. He was falling through a half dissolved image of his dark-haired younger brother, while the latter stood nearby and had his mouth wide open in the middle of a laugh.

The splendour of the Asgardian palace surrounded the two boys, its majesty completely at odds with their playful natures. The would-be king's face was positively murderous and not at all fitting for a ruler. The other prince's mischievous grin was definitely not comforting.

This was probably the fourth time it had happened that day. The younger brother would argue that it wasn't his fault that the blond was so stupid and kept falling for his tricks, and the older brother would argue that future kings had no need for sneaky, manipulative liars. Their parents would shake their heads and leave their sons to their own business.

Meanwhile, the blond's expression of disbelief was quite satisfying for the mischievous cravings of the raven-haired boy. You could see in his eyes that this was not the end of it – that perhaps in the years to come, this trick would be used several times over, either for fun or for some evil plan of world domination. And perhaps later, when their circumstances had completely changed, the raven-haired boy would sneer at the blond and say condescendingly, 'Will you ever _not_ fall for that trick?'


End file.
